Weba to Apt 13B: The Final Countdown
by megsy r
Summary: sequel to weba to apt 13B. mia has joined the dark angels and is in league with gorog. She and gorog have a plan that includes the moral compass and a witch to turn it to evil permanantly. Will they succeed with their evil plan? Is mia really on team gorog and forever? jalex. and very slight mia x gorog.
1. Chapter 1: To the dark side

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or wingin' it or young Dracula or their characters.

Previously on Weba to Apt. B: Justin and Alex are now together but their parents have disowned them. Harper knows but Max doesn't yet and Mia has joined the dark angels.

Mia: I'll join you Gorog.

Gorog lifted her chin with his finger so that their eyes were level and smiled.

Gorog: Good girl. Would you like your wings now?

He asked, readying himself to make her a dark angel again.

Mia: No.

Gorog frowned. The others looked at her hopefully, hoping that she would come to her senses. All their hope was lost as Mia grinned evilly.

Mia: I'll need to be like this if we're to go through with our plan.

Gorog: Our plan?

He asked. She looked around the room to all the listening ears. She grinned.

Mia: Tell you later. Right now. It's time for us to leave so we can discuss.

Gorog smiled cockily, pleased with himself.

Gorog: agreed.

Mia turned around to face the residents of the 13th floor and showed her white wings hat were normally comforting but in this case were eerie.

Mia: Listen up. I'm gonna go and discuss our plans and you must return to your apartments like nothing ever happened. Alex, cast the in through the out door spell.

Alex paused not wanting to do it and shook her head in defiance. A gun appeared in Mia's hand and she aimed it at Alex.

Mia: Now.

Justin quickly stepped in front of Alex. Mia rolled her eyes and stretched her arm with the gun in forward threateningly.

Mia: I don't care which one of you does it, just do it now! I am a trained criminal and I will fire!

Justin gulped and cast the in through the outdoor spell. Mia made the gun disappear and held her hands out, emitting a bright light that enhanced the spell.

Mia: Good. Now you're all stuck here. Don't go anywhere will you?

She laughed and she and Gorog disappeared. The residents of the 13th floor began to panic. Justin began pacing up and down. Alex pulled him closer to her and slapped his shoulder lightly.

Alex: Nice going Justin (!)

Justin: Excuse me? I was making sure you didn't get shot!

Alex: Yeah! Well look where that took us. Now we're all stuck here.

The two began bickering and Harper rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration before finally intervening.

Harper: Guys! This is not the time for this!

She shouted. Justin and Alex looked down ashamed and muttered a sorry before pulling each other into a tight embrace. Harper shot a sad smile their way.

Xxx

IN THE DARK REALM

Mia and Gorog were in the dark realm discussing Mia's plan over a glass of red wine.

Gorog: So what's this plan of yours?

She grinned.

Mia: Now that would be telling. Very well. You can use me to obtain the moral compass and set it to evil.

Gorog shrugged not seeing her point or her plan.

Gorog: Don't you read the history books child. We've tried that.

She rolled her eyes.

Mia: I am not a child. I am 3036 years old. And no I don't read the history books because I've lived through history.

Gorog: Well you do make an excellent point there.

She grinned.

Mia: Besides. The only reason your plan didn't work is because you didn't include a witch who could spell the compass so it would set itself to evil at midnight no matter what happens.

Gorog smiled, finally seeing the brilliance in her plan.

Gorog: That's genius my dear.

Mia: Thank you.

Gorog: But why did you decide to join me?

Mia looked up at him with a serious expression.

Mia: Because you were right Gorog. They are just as evil, if not more so. And the only reason I left last time was because I was upset and, after our son died, I felt like there was nothing left for me here. Only know I realize that here was something between us back then.

Gorog nodded sombrely in agreement.

Gorog: Shame things couldn't be different.

Mia shook her head.

Mia: Oh no, I wouldn't change any of it. Not a single second.

Gorog: Because of him.

He said the word with spite. Mia nodded.

Mia: Because of him. Because of Lorenza. Because of my son.

Mia looked up, looking him in the eyes.

Mia: But I'm here now. For good.

Xxx

A/N: 0.0. Do you think they'll get away with their evil plan? What will max think of Justin and Alex being together? Will Mia become a dark angel again after obtaining the moral compass? Read next time to find out. Xx Megsy r xx


	2. chapter 2 thats kidnapping! At gunpoint!

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place or wingin' it or young Dracula or their characters.

Xxx

A/N: Hey I'm back. Hope you didn't miss me too much lol. I am so so sorry about the delay. I have been really busy lately. What with my dog walking job and a couple of extra jobs I've obtained. Plus I've been away from home a lot lately. So again, so sorry about the delay and here is chapter 2.

Xxx

Chapter 2

AT THE THIRTEENTH FLOOR AT THE WINDSOR

All the magical creatures were panicking as they were trapped. Justin, Alex and Harper looked around at all the chaos.

Alex: This is chaos.

Alex whined slightly.

Alex: Justin, we have to do something.

Justin: I know Alex, but what? We're stuck here.

Harper: Why don't you just phone Max?

Harper suggested bluntly. Alex ruffled Harper's hair and smiled.

Alex: great idea Harper.

She turned to Justin.

Alex: Phone him.

Justin nodded and began dialling Max.

Xxx

AT WHERE MAX IS.

The place is dark and eerie and secluded. Max is tied to a chair with his mouth taped in what appears to be a small, dark room. He looks over as he sees his phone ringing in the corner. He desperately tries to pull it to him with his foot, but he can't quite reach it.

Xxx

BACK AT THE WINDSOR 13TH FLOOR

Justin: That's weird. He's not answering. I'll leave a message.

Justin: Hey Max. It's Justin. Are you okay? You're not answering your phone. Just called to tell you that we're in a hell of a lot of trouble down here at the Windsor. Mia's joined Gorog and she forced me to cast the in through the outdoor spell and now we're all trapped here. We're kind of lost on what to do now. Call me back.

Justin shrugged and hung up the phone with a worried expression on his face.

Justin: That's weird. Max never not answers his cell.

He frowned and so did Alex and Harper.

Xxx

AT WHERE MAX IS.

Max just looked at the phone helplessly. And then as the message ended, Gorog walked through the door.

Gorog: Hello Max.

Max looked at him with fear in his eyes. Gorog pulled a knife out of his pocket. He then pulled a cord and a light came on, revealing multiple scratches on Max's face and arms. Gorog made the mistake of leaving the door open and just then Mia came round the corner and saw Max.

Mia: Max.

She looked to Gorog angrily.

Mia: This was not part of the deal.

He looked to her, putting the knife in his pocket.

Gorog: Does this mean you want to back out from our little plan?

Mia: Of course not. But you have to let him go.

Gorog: But then he'd run to Justin and Alex to save them and our plans would be ruined.

Mia sneered at him.

Mia: Fine. Then lock him up somewhere. But you can't tie him to household objects and you can't hurt him anymore.

Gorog pouted like a lost puppy and crossed his arms, but then grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

Gorog: Fine, my dear. You know I can't say no to you. You deal with him.

With that Gorog skipped off. She watched him go. She then looked to Max and untied him. She gently touched the scars on his face and arms. A tear ran down her cheek.

Mia: I'm so sorry.

She said quietly. She pulled him up and led him to a jail cell that had a chair in it. She put him in the cell and locked it. He came up to the bars of the cell and rattled them.

Max: Why are you doing this?

Mia: I can't have you interfere with our plans... But I can't have him hurt you either... I'm sorry.

With that, she walked away

Xxx

AT WINDSOR 13TH FLOOR

Alex: Try dad instead.

Justin: Why would he help us? After he disowned us and everything, why would he help us?

Alex grabbed hold of his arm comfortingly.

Alex: Just try him.

She suggested. Justin nodded and dialled. Jerry picked up on the 5th ring.

Jerry: Hello?

Justin: Hey, it's me.

Jerry's voice stiffened and became harsher as he realised who it was.

Jerry: What do **you **want?

Justin: I need a favour.

Jerry: Why should I do **you** a favour?

Justin: It's not for me, exactly.

He then went on to explain.

Justin: The landlady has joined the dark angels. She forced me to cast the in through the out door spell and now we're all stuck here.

Jerry stopped him.

Jerry: Wait. How did she force you to cast the spell?

Justin: She pointed a gun at Alex.

Jerry: Oh.

Was his brilliant response. Justin cleared his throat and continued explaining.

Justin: Anyway, they have some master plan that we haven't been able to figure out yet and Max is missing.

Harper and Alex looked at him, worry clear in their eyes.

Jerry: They were after the moral compass last time, right? Maybe they're after it again.

Justin: That's brilliant.

Jerry: Wait. Did you say Max is missing?

Justin's expression softened.

Justin: Yeah, he is.

Jerry was rendered speechless.

Justin: Thank you for that.

Jerry: No problem. Bye Justin.

Justin: Bye.

Justin hung up the phone and looked to Alex and Harper, who were looking at him expectantly.

Justin: He thinks they're after the moral compass again.

Harper: Ok. Well we're stuck here so we can't do anything about it.

Justin: He's going to sort it.

The residents of the thirteenth floor all nodded, calming down slightly.

Alex: Ok.

Xxx

AT THE RUSSO LOFT

Jerry hung up the phone just as Theresa walked in.

Jerry: That was Justin.

Theresa slapped his arm and Jerry rubbed it tenderly.

Jerry: What was that for?

Theresa: You're not supposed to be talking to him.

Jerry: He's still my son, Theresa.

Jerry shouted and then sighed.

Theresa: He is not our son anymore Jerry. You've got to get that through your head.

Jerry sighed again.

Jerry: I can't. He called to say that the wizard world is in crisis as their landlady had joined the dark angels and has a master plan to set the moral compass to evil for good.

Justin cast the in through the out door spell and now they're all trapped on the 13th floor.

Theresa frowned.

Theresa: Why would he do that?

Jerry: Because the landlady pointed a gun at Alex.

Theresa's eyes widened slightly. She looked down, shuffling her feet a little.

Theresa: I-is she ok?

Jerry: Yeah. Only because Justin cast the spell like he was told to.

Theresa: Oh...

A tear ran down Jerry's face. Theresa looked up at him, confusion written clearly on her face.

Jerry: And Max is missing. There's a possibility that... Gorog has him.

Theresa's eyes widened and a tear ran down her cheek.

Theresa: My poor Mijo.

Jerry shook his head.

Jerry: Justin was your Mijo. And now you don't give a damn about him. So that really doesn't mean a lot, does it?!

He demanded.

Theresa: You disowned them too Jerry.

Jerry: I know I did. And I regret it so bad.

Theresa crossed her arms stubbornly.

Theresa: Well, I don't. What they do is disgusting. It's incest. It's revolting.

Jerry: So what? They love each other. And of course you don't regret it. You don't care. You don't care about any of our children or you would feel some sort of regret or pain or something.

Theresa's eyes widened in disbelief that he could say such a thing.

Theresa: Don't you say such a thing. I love my children.

Jerry: Yeah. Sure you do (!)

Jerry shrugged on his jacket and made his way out the door.

Jerry: I'm out of here.

Theresa: Where are you going?

Jerry: To save our children.

And with that, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him

Xxx

A/N: Hope you like :) again, sorry for the delay. Reviews are appreciated muchly so please do review. Thanks for reading my awesome reader peoples. :D

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3: Setting the plan in motion

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Xxx

Chapter 3: Setting the plan in motion

A/N: Hey, i am like so so so so sorry that it has taken me this long to update this. This is all gonna sound like excuses but i am really sorry i didn't get this to you sooner. Reasons why i have taken this long to update.

1. I went away for a while to Windsor where I had no internet access whatsoever :(

2. I was then puking constantly since i caught a bug from my nephew. The bug lasted about a week.

3. My internet bill at home as not been paid as i can't afford it at the moment. This also means that there will be less updates since i can't post at home and can only post around the weekends when i'm at my sisters so i can use her computer and her broadband. But she's very strict with her rules. I'm only aloud on for 3 hours (i can get away with more if she's not watching but she's usually watching) and I can't bring my laptop here either as it needs charging constantly because there's no battery so it wastes electricity and it's broken so she's convinced i'm gonna electrocute myself. Like pfft as if. So this concludes my very long apology. Again, very sorry, and, finally, here is chapter 3 :)

Disclainer: I don'y own wizards of waverly place or it#s characters, I don't own Wingin' It or it's characters and I don't own Young Dracula or it's characters, even if i wish i did. I wish i owned Gerran howell. (sigh)

Mia was driving her white honda civic along the highway. She glanced at Gorog and frowned at how he was dressed. He was wearing a black long shirt with black trousers and a long purple robe with purple shoes and a black top-hat. His face was pale as usual and his eyes were dark.

Mia: You're not gonna fit in you know.

Mia pointed out for the third time since she'd started the car.

Mia: You look like you've come straight out of a circus.

Gorog raised an eyebrow.

Gorog: Says the sunshiney goth girl.

Mia was wearing a powder blue top with a smiley face on it, plain grey skinny jeans and black and white sneakers. She also wore a spiked bracelet on her right wrist. Her eyes were blackened with make-up and her lips were covered with a pink gloss. Her hair was in a different style today. It was still boy short but was somehow a bit shorter and she now had a full fringe that was diagonal to the left and resulted in her sweeping chin-length side fringe. Mia shrugged.

Mia: I'm just a little gothic. You're much worse.

Gorog frowned but said nothing. Mia was going the actual speed limit which was a miracle for her and she was also obeying the road laws. Her friends would never believe it. Not that they were her friends anymore, she reaslised. She had betrayed them. She was just their evil landlady now. She frowned at her solemn thoughts. Gorog tapped his staff on the car floor impatiently. Mia sent him evils.

Mia: Don't tap your stick on my car floor.

Gorog: It's a staff.

Mia: I don't care. You break my car and you're dead.

Through her eyes, he could see that she meant it. He stopped tapping the stick and shut up, staying silent for a moment before speaking again.

Gorog: Fine. But can't this car go any faster? I want to get on with this plan already.

Mia grinned mischeviously, a mishcevious glint in her eye.

Mia: You want fast? I'll give you fast.

She changed gears frequently and drove a lot faster on the highway, weaving in and out of cars as she did so. As she reached 300mph Gorog's expression was one of pure horrror and fright.

Gorog: Not that fast! Stop the car! STOP THE CAR!

Mia grinned, amused by the terrified expression on his face.

Mia: No way Jose.

About five mimutes later, Mia parallel parked outside a large cottage and turned the engine off. Gorog looked frozen in shock as Mia took the keys out and got out of the car. She peered in, ducking her head through the car door.

Mia: You coming? 'Cause if you don't in the next five minutes, I'm locking you in here.

Gorog recovered from his shock, regaining his composure, and got out of the car. Mia locked the car and they walked to the front door. Mia then knocked on it three times as if it was some kind of secret signal. The girl who opened the door looked shocked to see her. The girl was blonde and her hair flowed down her back in pretty curls. She had blue eyes and her skin was naturally tanned. She wore pink flipflops with a blue denim skirt and a powder blue top with a smiley face on it, the same one Mia was wearing.

Gorog: Well you certainly fit in better.

He muttered defeatedly. Mia grinned.

Mia: Casey!

Casey: Mia!... What are you doing here?

Mia: Truth is... I need your help.

Casey blinked, seeming to see Gorog for the first time, though no recoginition seemed to flash across her face. She looked back at Mia.

Casey: What kind of help?

Mia: Well in truth I probably need psychological help. But that's not really your thing so...

Casey raised an eyebrow.

Mia: It's just a small favour.

Casey nodded and opened the door wider.

Casey: Why don't you both come in?

Mia smiled and stepped in confidently with Gorog following closely behind her. The two sat down on the sofa and Casey sat on the armchair opposite them.

Casey: So what's up? Whatever it is, I'll be glad to help. You helped me.

Mia smiled again.

Mia: Ah good times. I miss those days.

Casey: Your friends quiet.

Gorog: I'm not a sociable person.

Casey: I see that.

Casey frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

Casey: Don't you still work for the AIT deparment?

Mia shook her head.

Mia: Nope.

Casey: Then-

Mia: This-

She gestured to Gorog.

Mia: Is the master of the dark angels. And i work with him now.

Casey's mouth became agape and she recoiled slightly, her eyes also widening.

Mia: And I'd like you to perform a spell that would set the moral compass to evil indefinitely.

Mia said deadpan. Casey stood up, looking absolutely furious.

Casey: WHAT?!

xxx

Hope this chapter was ok. Sorry its short and sorry it was delayed so long. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. So Casey is someone Mia's helped in the past. But will she approve of her new ways working with the dark angels? And will she help her to set the moral compass to evil? Thanks for reading. Love you all x :) x

xxx


	4. Theimportanceoffamilyfriendsan dlove

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Xxx

Chapter 4: The importance of family, friends, and love.

Xxx

Hey. Sorry this took a while and was a bit delayed. Updates will probably be once a week now. Sorry I can't update more frequently than that. There's the whole computer situation and I started college on Thursday so I'm going to be quite busy on weekday. So even if I had the internet connection at home to upload anything I probably would be too tired to do so. College is 4 days a week and so far I love it! Anyways, how do we all like the story so far? Please read and review! Here we go.

Xxx

Gorog raised his eyebrow and frowned; worried that Casey wouldn't help them with their plan. Mia just shrugged casually as if this was an everyday occurrence. Which, for her, was quite likely.

Mia: So you gonna help or what?

Casey blinked and smiled suddenly.

Casey: Of course. Anything for you Mia. I don't care what side of the fence you're on. I just care that you're my friend and you need my help.

Mia smiled and stood up. The two girls hugged.

Mia: Thanks Casey.

Casey: No problem.

Gorog's frown disappeared and he stood up also.

Gorog: let's go shall we? The sooner we put this plan in motion, the better.

Mia rolled her eyes at Gorog's impatience and Casey found herself doing the same.

Casey: Hey dude! Give me some time to hang with my home girl.

Mia smiled and let out a small laugh.

Mia: Right. Casey, go with Gorog back to the dark realm.

Casey frowned, eyeing him suspiciously. Mia laughed at this, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder reassuringly.

Mia: You'll be safe. I promise.

Her frown let up a bit but she didn't take her eyes of Gorog as she spoke.

Casey: I'd better be.

She then turned to face Mia.

Casey: What are you going to do?

Mia rubbed her hands together.

Mia: I'm gonna fetch the moral compass.

Xxx

NEW YORK - WAVERLY PLACE

JERRY POV

It was pissing down with rain and I was absolutely frozen as I walked through the streets of New York in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans. But that didn't matter. I had to find a way to save my kids. Two I disowned because they fell in love. How horrible a father am I? I so regret it. Oh god do I regret. I'd do anything if I could take it back and my kids would be safe again. The problem would be that Theresa wouldn't take it back. No. Theresa will never regret it. How I wish she could just feel something other than the hatred and disgust. How I wish I'd never felt that way towards my own children. It's my fault. It's my fault that Alex was nearly shot and now her, Justin and Harper are trapped in The Windsor, possibly forever. And it's my fault that Max was kidnapped and god knows what Gorog's doing to him. My poor kids. Why is this happening to them? I just keep thinking what if. What if I did things differently? What if I had done this instead? What if I had done that? But it's too late for what ifs know. What's done is done. And all I know is I'm going to save my children. No matter what.

Xxx

THE RUSSO LOFT

THERESA POV

I can't believe Jerry left me. He left me. For those two disgusting little brats. It's sick and it's wrong. I mean they're related. They're brother and sister. I know they're my children but... Oh god. It's my entire fault isn't it? My fault that my mija and mijo are trapped and my other mijo has been kidnapped. God I don't even want to think about what they could have done to him. It is. It's my entire fault. I might think it's sick and wrong, but Alex and Justin are my children and I should accept them no matter what. I mean can they help it if they're in love? Even if it is with each other. Oh god. I've got to go apologise. I've got to sort things out. I've got to go save my children. I shrugged on my jacket, ready to walk out the door when I though I saw something in the mirror on the wall. I walked closer to it and reached out to touch the mirror. A ghostly head flashed into view. I backed away startled, and within seconds it disappeared. I took a hesitant few steps closer, reaching out hesitantly to the mirror.

NORMAL POV

A white, misty light emanated from the mirror and poured itself into Theresa. Her eyes go white as she collapses on the floor and her eyes closed. As we close up on her face, her eyes flicker open, a soulless white and she speaks in a different language in a raspy voice.

"Theresa": Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina.

Xxx

THE 13TH FLOOR AT THE WINDSOR.

Justin was talking to Professor Crumbs through a magical video chat.

Professor Crumbs: Hello Justin. Alex. Harper.

Justin: Hey Professor Crumbs.

Alex: Hey.

Harper: Hey.

Alex: Harper.

Alex motioned for Harper to follow as she walked into their shared apartment. Harper followed without argument. Justin was left to talk to Professor Crumbs.

Professor Crumbs: How are things going over there?

Justin: Not too bad. I mean we're trapped, but it's quiet. So that's good.

Professor Crumbs: Yes quite. I suppose its better that people are out the way. The attacks from the dark angels are rising. And they're getting more violent.

Justin frowned at this news and shook his head sadly.

Justin: I feel so useless.

Professor Crumbs: Mia is a powerful enemy. I just never thought she wouldn't be our friend.

Justin nodded in understanding of what Professor Crumbs had said. He felt exactly the same way.

Xxx

NEW YORK - WAVERLY PLACE

NORMAL POV

As Jerry walked around the corner, a man with dark hair, wearing all black appeared in front of him. He took a step back, startled. The man grinned and looked around before revealing black dark angel wings. The man then zapped Jerry, and Jerry fell to the floor unconscious.

Xxx

NEW YORK - WAVERLY PLACE - ANGEL DEPOT

Mia walked through into the angel depot. She smirked as the mouths of the angels went wide. She waved.

Mia: Hi. I'm here to take the moral compass.

The other angels shook their head.

Head angel: Oh no you're not.

The red-headed angel reached over to sound the alarm. Mia waggled a finger.

Mia: Ah-ah-ah. None of that.

She then appeared magically in front of the angel and pushed her over.

Mia: See ya.

She took the moral compass and poofed away with a click of the fingers.

Xxx

Well? What do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations and returns

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Xxx

A/n: Hi I'm back. Didja miss me? Please pm me and pls review. Please follow or favourite or whatever. Thank you to those who read this story and thank you to those who have favourited and followed me as an author. I had college all week so this is the only time I can get this to you. I found out I have to retake gcse maths until I get a c. urggh. SO annoying. I also have to retake IT. Which I find strange since I did functional skills It, not gcse it and I passed the level 1 functional skill exam. I didn't do the level two because they took me out to focus on art. Weird. I also do design for performance class in the afternoon. Wednesday we did two hours of dance. And believe me. My legs are still feeling it. In the afternoon I had acting skills class which was really fun! We got homework to observe someone on our journey to college and to make judgements about them by the way they walk. I told my friend about it and she called me a paedophile and a stalker. 0.0 I'm not though. I swear. Thursday we had acting skills again in the morning and then we had wardrobe class. We got to dress this guy up in tissue paper, cardboard and leaves to make him look like simba from lion king. Our tutor paraded him around the college like it and everybody took photographs. It was hilarious! He looked so silly! And then Friday we had a half day and just did written work. So that's my week for you. And I worked this morning as well. Speaking of I'm gonna be out of a job by October. o.o We lost the contract! 0.0 So I gotta go job hunting. Anyways, on with the story :)

Xxx

Chapter 5: Revelations and returns

Xxx

Jerry woke up to a faded room. He could see he was in some kind of solitary confinement. He looked around the room. He could see, just barely through the darkness, that the walls were a dark brown and the floor was a beige wooden lino. He looked up and saw that there was a dimmed light overhead. He tried to move around but then discovered he was tied to a wooden chair. He blinked trying to see better through the thin light. He watched the door as it opened and someone came inside. He flicked the light on better and Jerry recognised him as the dark angel who kidnapped him. He'd never forget that creepy malicious grin.

Jerry: Why'd you kidnap me?

The man pouted a little.

Man: Oh relax. I'm just having a little fun.

Jerry: Who are you?!

He demanded, frustrated by the situation. The dark haired man shook his head and began pacing.

Man: Doesn't matter. But yes I suppose you must have a name to call me for the time being.

The man suddenly stopped pacing and faced Jerry square on.

Man: For now you can call me Tronyn.

Jerry: Ok Tronyn. What do you want front me?

Tronyn: Like I said. I'm just having fun.

He pulled up a chair opposite Jerry.

Tronyn: In case you hadn't noticed, the dark angels are running these streets now that Mia's back on our side. She's a powerful ally. Someone you don't want as an enemy. We should know. And truthfully, if it weren't for her history with Gorog, we'd be long gone by now.

Jerry: I never thought she'd betray us. Then again I didn't know her very well.

Tronyn: well what can you do eh? Shit happens.

Jerry: When I met her she seemed like a nice person.

Tronyn: She is nice. Or at least she can be. She used to be a right goody too shoes. All nice and sweet and innocent and a stickler for the rules.

He spat on the floor in disgust.

Jerry: What happened to her?

He shrugged.

Tronyn: The same as all of us. Life, or should I say death, brought her down. She was betrayed one too many times. She's had a hard and long life and it sucks.

Jerry: You sound like you know her well.

Tronyn: Eh. I do know her fairly well. But I get all this from Gorog. He knows her better than anybody.

His expression turned malicious again and he picked up a knife, waving it in the air.

Jerry's eyes widened and he shook slightly.

Jerry: Please my kids.

Tronyn: Don't be silly. There's no hope left for them.

Tronyn: Now. No more talking. It's time to play.

Xxx

AT THE 13TH FLOOR OF THE WINDSOR

Alex, Justin and Harper and the residents of the 13th floor were all feeling rather useless being stuck there. They couldn't do anything to help. They sat on the floor with their chins resting on their palms. They all jumped up in fright when Theresa appeared in a ghostly form. Theresa looked at them, her eyes normal. Alex looked at her hopefully and so did Justin.

Alex: Mum?

Alex ran up to her and hugged her only to fall straight through her. Justin and Harper ran over to Alex and helped her up. Theresa turned to face them and her eyes were now back to a soulless white.

Justin: What the-?

The tenants of the 13th floor all started murmuring amongst one another, frightened and intrigued by the ghostly form of Theresa. The floor shook and the lights flickered, the wind blowing harshly across the hall. The wind was so strong that they struggled to stay on their feet.

Theresa: Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina.

Alex: What the-

Again the floor shook and the lights flickered. The wind suddenly became stronger and leaves blew across the floor.

Theresa: Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina.

Harper: What is going on? What's she saying.

Justin: I think that translates as... 'She will die and I will walk the earth, bringing my destruction'

They looked into her white soulless eyes.

Alex: That's not mom.

Justin shook his head.

Justin: No. It's not.

Xxx

Casey was off exploring the dark realm. She was walking down a corridor where she found a door that rather brought out her curiosity. She opened the door and walked into the room. There she saw a young boy, probably no more than 15, in a cage. She gasped and walked up to him. He looked up from where he was sitting warily, standing up as he did so.

Casey: Oh my god, what happened to you?

He backed away slightly.

Casey: It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you.

She looked at the scratches on his face and frowned. He walked closer to the bars.

Boy: I'm Max.

She smiled reassuringly.

Casey: I'm Casey. Who did this to you?

She asked gently stroking a deep scratch located on his cheek. He winced a little and she smiled an apology. Max gave a weak smile and held her hand.

Max: Mia. She kept me here. Mia and Gorog. They did this to me.

Casey gasped. Mia was one of the kindest people she knew. How could she possibly do this?

Casey: Mia?

Max nodded and Casey's eyebrows furrowed.

Casey: I wish I hadn't said I'd help her with her plan. But I've already cast the spell. The moral compass will set to evil at midnight and there's nothing anyone can do about it. Oh god. What have I done?

She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror and disgust at herself.

Xxx

da da da. Well here is chapter 5. Sorry it's kind of short. I hope you like it :) So pls review and give me your vote. Pairing wise would you like:

1. Justin and Alex to break up or stay together?

2. Would you like a Mia x Gorog pairing (Mirog)

3. Would you like a Mia x Max pairing (Miax)

4. Would you like a Casey x Max pairing (Casax)

Please review so you can vote on which you'd like and I'll take all votes in to consideration! Thanks :) Love you all. Thanks for reading! :D

xxx


	6. Chapter 6: Events are a happening

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Xxx

Chapter 6: Events are a happening.

Xxx

AN/: Hey I'm back. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I'm kind of stuck with this story. I'll try my best to do two chapters this weekend but no promises. So ya, on with the story :) Pls read and review or pm or favourite or whatever. Thankoo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly place, or Wingin' It or Young Dracula or their characters. No copyright infringement is intended or whatever. Thankoo. Read on.

Mia walked into the dark realm with the moral compass in her arms. She saw Gorog and nodded at him, grinning, pleased with herself, and smirking slightly. Gorog smiled brightly at her.

Gorog: Well done my dear.

He frowned.

Gorog: But I fear we may have a problem with your witch.

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned in confusion. He gestured for her to follow him. She followed him into the CCTV management room. He pointed to one of the screens. Her mouth opened and her eyes began to water as she saw Casey talking to Max. She knew Casey had already cast the spell. That wasn't the problem. She just... couldn't handle... seeing him there. Even if she put him there. She just felt so guilty. Because she was. She might as well have took a knife and created his scars herself. She turned to look at Gorog. He looked angry and disappointed. As if it was she who had failed him and not Casey. She scoffed under her breath. Like she could control others(!) Gorog rose an eyebrow and glared at her. She shrugged, not caring.

Gorog: Well?! How are we supposed to go through with this without the witch?

He demanded. Mia just rolled her eyes a him as if she knew and thought of everything.

Mia: I already thought of that. I got her to do the spell. We don't need her anymore.

MIA'S POV

I said indifferently though I did care about her really. I don't know. There's just so much going on my head right now. It's like a constant banging in my brain. I feel like I did when I was in that mental 'hospital'. More like prison. I don't know. I just... I'm so messed up right now. But I do care about Casey. And maybe her reaction is right. It's the same way I reacted. I'm a monster. An evil gothic monster. The gothic was a sign of my depression. I remember when I first became Goth. On the road with a group of friends who I simply found annoying. I smile and chuckled slightly at my memories. I shook my head and came back to reality. I looked at the screen. I looked at Max and I could see not just the physical scars, but the emotional scars. Scars that I'd caused him. Poor Maxie. How could I do that to him. I shook it off. Maybe if we went through with this plan, it would all... just get better. But I need to see him. I need to see his face. I need to be able to smell him. To touch him. To hear him. I don't know, I guess cos I did this to him, I need to make sure he's okay. I scoffed out loud at that. Okay. He would never be okay again. Because of me. I looked at Gorog and he smiled evilly at me. My eyebrows furrowed slightly as I was confused.

Gorog: Good.

Good? What was good? Oh yeah, I have the moral compass and Casey has already done the spell and can't undo it. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I completely forgot. I don't think it really classifies as good though.

Mia: Wouldn't it be classed as Evil not good?

I asked just to piss him off. He glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Yeah, I liked to mess with people but I usually didn't do things like I did to Max. I really do feel horrible but how can I back out now. Gorog won't let me. He'd... punish me... if I backed out. So what was I to do? I winced thinking of Gorog's punishment when I tried to back out when I first saw Max.

FLASHBACK - MIA'S POV

I went to Gorog after seeing Max with all the scars. I slapped him. He held his cheek, looking at me angrily.

Gorog: What was that for?!

He was angry but I was fuming. I glared at him harshly, looking him in they eyes whilst tears brimmed mine, threatening to spill.

Mia: How could you do that to Max?!

Gorog looked unaffected by how up in his face I was.

Gorog: Hush now child. I-

Mia: I'm not a child.

I interrupted him.

Gorog: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!

He snapped. I actually recoiled a little, but then I regained my composure.

Mia: I'll do what I like.

I said coolly. Gorog said nothing and simply glared at me. There was a brief silence which I broke quickly. making it brief.

Mia: What about Max?

Gorog: We're evil. It's what we do. You shouldn't have a problem with it.

Mia: But I do have a problem with it.

I practically shouted. I paused for a moment and my voice softened and I spoke quietly.

Mia: I'm leaving.

He pushed me up against the wall, holding me by the throat. I recoiled in fear and looked at him with worry in my eyes. He ripped open my top and fiddled with my boobs harshly, pulling them with such strength it hurt, a lot. I whined and squealed in displeasure. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong and too heavy. He wouldn't budge. He pushed me tighter against the wall. I closed my eyes for a few seconds hoping it would all go away. But when I opened my eyes, it hadn't. He started with my breasts and worked down, tainting me. I felt disgusted and ashamed. I just wanted it to be over. I closed my eyes again, waiting for it to be over.

BACK TO PRESENT

I shuddered at the memory. I decided to bring my mind back to the present. I turned the moral compass to evil and handed it to Gorog. I then walked away to see Max. I hope he doesn't completely hate me. But he most probably does.

Xxx

A/N: Well here you go. Hope you liked it. Remember to vote for what pairing you want. Here's a little reminder of what pairings there are:

1. Justin and Alex to break up or stay together?

2. Would you like a Mia x Gorog pairing (Mirog)

3. Would you like a Mia x Max pairing (Miax)

4. Would you like a Casey x Max pairing (Casax)

Please vote and Please review. Shout outs and virtual gift baskets for all who do so.

Thank you. Sorry this chapter took so long.


	7. Chapter 7: More events Urghh!

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

CHAPTER 7: More events. Urggh

Xxx

WHERE JERRY IS - NORMAL POV

There was a shimmer sort of feeling as the moral compass was unknowingly turned to evil by Mia. Jerry grinned evilly. He then kicked the knife out of Tronyn's hand, catching it in his teeth. He then cut his binds. He then took the rope and tied Tronyn up with it. He then flashed the knife with a crooked evil smile and wide creepy evil eyes. Tronyn grinned evilly.

Tronyn: She did it. She turned the compass to evil.

Jerry blinked, his smile disappearing and his eyes widening. He then dropped the knife and ran out of the room, leaving Tronyn to his own devices. He had to find his kids. He had to make sure they were okay. He had to find out where Gorog was keeping Max. He walked into the guardian angel depot. The angels gasped as they saw a mortal.

Jerry: Hi. I'm Jerry Russo.

The angels then breathed a sigh of relief. The head angel smiled at him.

Head angel: Hello, Jerry. How can we help you?

Jerry: I need to save my kids. I need to know a way to get to the dark realm. The head angel's eyes widened but she just said nothing and merely nodded. She took a spare set of wings on the wall.

Head angel: You will have to use these. They're the only way to get to the dark realm.

Jerry nodded.

Jerry: Thank you.

The angel nodded back and smiled sadly.

Head angel: Good luck. You'll need it.

Jerry returned her sad smile, put on the wings, and started flying to the dark realm.

Xxx

THE 13TH FLOOR OF THE WINDSOR

All the residents were feeling more and more helpless as they were stuck. But... now that the moral compass had been turned to evil, the whole floor were fighting and the zombies were biting and everybody was just at each other. Even Justin and Alex were having a verbal fight for no reason whatsoever.

Justin: Maybe I think sometimes people have a reason.

Alex: Well maybe I think people are stupid.

Justin: Well maybe I think you're stupid.

Alex gasped and her eyes widened in an 'oh no you didn't' kind of way.

Alex: Am not.

Justin: Are too.

And the random argument went on. Harper just rolled her eyes and looked at the horrible, messy scene before her. Everybody was so busy fighting that they forgot about spirit Theresa being in the room.

Theresa: Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina!

She shouted and the whole floor just instantly stopped fighting and stood still in silence.

Xxx

WHERE MAX IS

Max and Casey were talking on either side of the cage when Mia walked in. She had sad eyes and a depressed expression. Casey went straight up to her and slapped her, her eyes watering.

Casey: How could you?

Mia seemed distant, not there even. She didn't seem to hear Casey. She looked between the two of them and randomly broke into tears.

Mia: Not in their right mind. No. Not at all. Sorry. SO So sorry.

She started muttering and Casey and Max just looked at her weirdly. It was as if she had had some kind of mental breakdown or something. She'd just... snapped.

Xxx

A/N: Well here you go. Hope you liked it. Remember to vote for what pairing you want. Here's a little reminder of what pairings there are:

1. Justin and Alex to break up or stay together?

2. Would you like a Mia x Gorog pairing (Mirog)

3. Would you like a Mia x Max pairing (Miax)

4. Would you like a Casey x Max pairing (Casax)

Please vote and Please review. Shout outs and virtual gift baskets for all who do so.

Thank you. Sorry this chapter took so long.


	8. Shit happens and I cant believe i did it

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

CHAPTER 8: Shit happens and I can't believe I did it!

Xxx

A/N: Hey this may be short cos it's quite late and I'm fairly busy lately what with college and work and everything else. Sorry I didn't get this to you yesterday. But here it is now! OMG saw three amazing films yesterday at cinema! Which is why I wasn't on my laptop...Anyways I saw Looper which was awesome and I loved the way he commented on his life and how some things happened twice in a different way. I also saw The Perks of Being a Wallflower which was quite sad and made me want to cry at points. But who here thinks Logan Lerman is a real cutie? *Raises hand* and then I saw Resident Evil 6: Retribution. Which was so good, even though I haven't seen the other five. So anyways, I may incorporate some ideas from there, so hopefully this chappy will be good. Ne ways on with the story and remember to review and remember to vote for the pairings you want! Read on!

Xxx

AT THE WINDSOR

The possessed Theresa laughed at the fighting that was going on before her in amusement. Her laugh was eerie and high pitched. It became higher and higher until it became a mix of high pitched wail and scream. She pointed to all of them, sweeping her arm over the space they occupied. She spoke in her raspy voice, her eyes white and soulless and her mouth bleeding, no longer any teeth in her mouth, just gums and her flesh was rotting. Her hair was greasy and now instead of the clothes she had, she wore a long torn white robes with loads of holes in it, tattered and beyond repair. She wore no shoes, her feet bare. Her head went back and she laughed again, her voice raspy and deep. As she turned to look at the residents of the 13th floor, they all stood still, frozen in fear, even the zombies. None of them spoke, none of them moved, they barely remembered to breath.

Theresa: Inepta Mutts supernaturalis, vos mos omnes morimur ascendit hic.

Alex tugged on the sleeve of her brother's shirt.

Alex: What's she saying?

She asked, whispering it quietly.

Mason: yeah, what's she saying?

Mason asked as he appeared behind them. Harper, Alex and Justin turned round to look at him shocked.

Mason: And what the hell happened to your mum?

Alex: Mason?

Alex blinked, shocked.

Alex: What are you doing here?

Harper got in his face, pointing a finger at him, and gave him her infamous stare.

Harper: And if you're here to get Alex back, then you can forget about it.

Harper's face returned to normal and she laughed a little before regaining a serious expression.

Harper: But seriously. If that's what you're here for, you can forgot about it, cos-

She gestured towards Justin and Alex. Justin now had his arms around Alex's waste and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Mason: Oh! You two are together.

He said as more of a statement than a question. The two just nodded.

Justin: Yeah we are.

Mason just smiled.

Mason: Ah. How charming. I wish you both the best.

Alex stood up straight and put a hand on Mason's shoulder.

Alex: Wait... Mason... You're not jealous. Does this mean you've moved on?

Mason put his hand on top of Alex's and sent her warm, although sad, smile.

Mason: We've both moved on.

Alex removed her hand and entwined it with Justin's. Justin was just looking at Mason warily, sending him harsh evils and looking at him somewhat suspiciously.

Alex: Then what are you doing here?

Alex asked in disbelief. Harper got in his face.

Harper: Yeah. What are you doing here?

Alex put a hand up.

Alex: Harper.

Harper instantly backed off and backed away, clearing her throat.

Harper: Sorry.

Mason threw his hands up.

Mason: I live here.

Alex: Oh.

Alex scratched the back of her neck in awkwardness.

Alex: sorry.

Mason: It's alright, love. Now. What in Narnia has happened to your mother? And what, exactly, did she just say?

Justin: She disowned us. And then she got possessed. She's been taking over by a spirit.

Mason nodded in understanding.

Mason: I see. And what did she say.

Justin: Inepta Mutts supernaturalis, vos mos omnes morimur ascendit hic.

Alex rolled her eyes at him and put a hand on her hip impatiently. Mason stood on his tiptoes slightly and leaned his head forward, shaking it slightly in confusion.

Alex and Mason: Which means?

Harper rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

Harper: Oh great (!) They're speaking in unison. Just what we need (!)

Justin: It means: Silly Mutts of supernatural, you will all die up here.

Alex rose an eyebrow and looked angry in an 'oh know you didn't' kind of way. She walked up to Theresa.

Alex: You called me a mutt?!

She demanded angrily.

Justin: Alex don't.

He warned, a little too late. Theresa blew in her face, literally knocking Alex of her feet, sending her flying against the wall with an almighty thud. She sunk to the floor in pain.

Alex: Ow. That hurt.

She said. An obvious understatement.

Justin rushed to her side, followed by Mason, who was then followed by Harper. Justin looked into Alex's eyes, worry clear on his face. She looked back into his eyes, reassurance clear on hers, and love clear in both their eyes.

Justin: Are you ok?

As he helped her to her feet, she nodded.

Alex: I'm fine.

Justin nodded, feeling reassured and more relaxed. They then all backed against the wall in terror as the spirit Theresa started gaining on them. Many of the residents tried to stop her, but she flung them all against the wall with just one wave of a hand. They all became unconscious. Most were badly hurt. Some were even at the point of death. Alex, Justin, Harper and Mason gasped at this. Just then Alex had a thought.

Alex: Justin. What if we did one of them exorcism thingies?

Mason's eyes widened.

Mason: When did you get smart?

Alex hit him playfully.

Alex: Shut up.

Justin shook his head ignoring their antics and just focusing on her question.

Justin: It wouldn't work. We'd need a spell, ingredients, and a priest maybe. We'd need to find the right words.

A text came through on Alex's phone. It was from Mia. She frowned at it confused.

Alex: It's from Mia. She says try saying what she says backwards.

Justin: Why should we trust her? She betrayed us. We trusted her and she betrayed us.

Alex: I don't know, but...anything's worth a try, right? I mean... its mum. We have to get her back... We have to...

Justin smiled sadly as a single tear ran down Alex's face. He wiped it away with his thumb. He then cradled her head in his hands. A silent reassurance that everything was going to be ok. He leaned in and the two kissed. Harper quickly shielded Mason's eyes with her hand. Mason licked her hand and she quickly took it away. Luckily, Justin and Alex had stopped kissing by that point. Harper looked at her hand disgustedly.

Harper: Ew. I can't believe you just did that!

Mason grinned and merely shrugged. Justin frowned looking serious.

Justin: Ok guys, let's try it. Repeat after me.

They all nodded and waited for him to start so they could follow his instructions.

Justin: Ok so she says Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina. The opposite of that is... interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

A light bulb metaphorically turned on over his head.

Justin: Repeat this. Everyone.

He called out to the residents of the 13th floor.

Justin: interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

All other tenants: interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

Justin: And again.

All tenants (inc. Justin): interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

The spirit Theresa turned all around her looking distressed. She let out a loud wail.

All tenants: interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

The spirit Theresa screamed, her scream high pitched and eerie. It was so high that it shattered window and broke in doors.

Justin: Keep going.

All tenants: interitum meum deferéntes, terra ambulationem ego et mori vult.

Theresa: No! No! NO!

More windows shattered. More doors broke. Furniture was thrown across the rooms. Paper floated around the floor in a blizzard. The place was a mess. It was absolutely, completely trashed.

Theresa: Is mos intereo quod Regam ut EGO ingredior orbis terrarum addo meus ruina!

Despite the spirits efforts, the residents continued chanting even though the wind picked up dramatically and paper blew in their faces and their apartments were trashed. Despite the odds, they succeeded. The spirit left Theresa and Theresa collapsed to the floor returning to her normal self. She breathed heavily, opening her eyes and standing up. She looked at Justin and Alex and instantly ran up and hugged them, tears overflowing.

Theresa: I am so so sorry. I was so wrong for what I did. It's my entire fault that this has happened to you. I am so sorry. I can't even imagine what's happened to poor Maxie.

Alex stroked her mum's hair, trying to calm her down.

Alex: Mum. Ssh. It's okay. We're okay.

Theresa pulled away and looked into Alex's eyes with her tear brimmed ones.

Theresa: Can you ever forgive me?

Alex smiled.

Alex: I forgive you.

She looked to Justin.

Theresa: And you Justin?

Justin stood with his arms crossed stubbornly for a moment, but then he uncrossed his arms and nodded, smiling.

Justin: I forgive you mom.

The three hugged again. Mason just looked rather confused.

Harper: She disowned them because they're together.

Mason: Ah I see. That explains it.

Harper: So did Mr. Russo but he came around before her.

Theresa looked to Harper.

Theresa: Jerry's been here?

She asked hopefully. Harper shook her head.

Harper: No. He just called. But that was ages ago now. I thought he'd be with you.

She said as more of a question than a statement. Theresa shook her head sadly, looking down at the floor.

Theresa: I said some pretty bad stuff to him. I'm worried about him.

Justin placed a hand on his mom's shoulder reassuringly.

Justin: I'm sure he's fine mom. Dad's tough.

Theresa smiled sadly. They all looked around at the chaos the moral compass being set to evil had caused. Although in truth most of the mess was caused by spirit Theresa, but still... They all shared knowing looks.

Xxx

THE DARK REALM with Casey, Max and Mia.

Casey looked slightly worried.

Casey: Mia?

She asked softly. Mia turned so she faced the two of them square on.

Mia: Why I am so selfish? I'm doing this all for me. Me. Me. Me. I'm doing it because he'll do that to me otherwise.

She looked down at the floor, shaking her head slightly.

Mia: And I don't want him to do that to me. Not again. Too many times. Too many times.

Casey: Do what Mia?

She demanded to know. Mia ignored her, continuing to look at the floor.

Casey: Do what Mia?

She asked again, stronger this time. Mia merely looked up, tears brimming her eyes and spilling. And from the look in her friend's eyes, Casey knew.

Casey: He raped you.

She said softly, feeling sympathy for her friend. Max's eyes widened and he became slightly sympathetic as well.

Max: You can't let him do that to you, Mia. You're better than that.

Mia: Countless times. You're right, Max. You're right. Oh of course you're right.

She started pacing again then stopped again.

Mia: Did you know that I died in a mental hospital?

Again their eyes widened and they shook their heads.

Mia: well, that's where I died. I went insane because everything I loved was gone. My Nan, granddad, sister and my sister's dog were blown up in their own home. My brother, Sister in law and nephew were gunned down. My school exploded with all of my friends in it. My other brother died fighting to protect his friends and a helpless old lady. And then my mum and my three border collies were burnt in a fire. They were so badly charred that they were unrecognisable. And those were the events that sent me spiralling into insanity.

She paused. Max and Casey just looked at her shocked. They were beginning to see that Mia was just a girl that had lost a lot and a hard time coping with it all. Mia started pacing again and continued.

Mia: Then I became an angel and passed all my exams and things and became full fledged. I fell in a love with a human. Which was and is forbidden. He was the first human I fell for but he certainly wasn't the last. I must have a thing for forbidden.

She paused considering that and laughed a little.

Mia: They found out about our relationship and they killed him.

Casey and Max's eyes brimmed with tears and a single tear fell every time Mia mentioned an event that happened to her.

Mia: I felt so betrayed. So I came to the dark angels. That was the first time I met Gorog.

Casey and Max's eyes widened and they were now very interested in her story.

Casey: What happened?

Mia: I served under him for many years. He was the reason behind the first person you killed. And once you take that first step... there's no going back. From that moment on... I was no longer perky, I was no longer innocent and I was no longer pure. I was no longer me. He...

She paused a single tear sliding down her cheek. Casey and Max nodded in understanding.

Max: Raped you.

He filled in for her sounding angry about it but not angry at her.

Mia: Thank you...

She paused again, not knowing how to continue.

Mia: We had a son together.

Casey and Max both gasped at this.

Mia: But because I was back to being a guardian angel, he died, and it was my fault...

Casey shook her head sadly.

Casey: no. Mia. That's not true.

Mia: But it is.

Casey rushed up to her friend and hugged her. Mia backed off first, wiping her tears away. She smiled softly.

Mia: Thanks Casey.

She walked over to Max and unexpectedly started kicking the bars in. The bars gave and Mia helped Max out of the cage. She then cradled his face in her hands.

Mia: I'm so sorry Maxie. I've been such an idiot. Can you ever forgive me?

Max nodded, smiling sadly.

Max: I forgive you Mia.

Mia leaned in and she and Max kissed. Jerry watched them from where he was in the bushes. He had seen and heard the whole thing!

Xxx

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's not quite as eventful as the others. We are nearing the end of this story now. But next chapter we are bringing in Carl from Wingin' it and Gwy from my little spin off of young Dracula; The Gwy Young Dracula review. And please remember to vote for what pairings you want!

Pairings are:

1. Malex or Jalex?

2 Mia x Max? (Miax)

3. Or Casey x Max? (Casax)

4. Mia x Gorog? (Mirog)

Thanks you so much for reading! Love you all!

xxx


	9. All against one What are theoddsofthat?

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Disclaimer: I do not own wizards of Waverly place or it's characters. I do not own Wingin' It or it's character. I do not own Young Dracula or it's characters. I only own Mia, Casey and Gwynn.

CHAPTER 9: All against one. What are the odds of that?!

Xxx

Please remember to vote for what pairings you want!

Pairings are:

1. Malex or Jalex?

2 Mia x Max? (Miax)

3. Or Casey x Max? (Casax)

4. Mia x Gorog? (Mirog)

Thanks you so much for reading! Love you all!

xxx

A/N: Sorry this is so delayed. I've been a little stuck. I've been thinking about how to include Gwy and Carl in here. I've also been busy with college and my newfound social life. Joy(!) So yeah, I am really sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. Last time on this story Theresa became herself again and Justin and Alex forgave her. We saw Mia as just a girl who's had a really long, shit life and struggles to cope and doesn't know who to trust. Jerry is in the dark realm and heard Mia's insane little speech. And Casey and Max forgave her. And she and Max KISSED! Little Miax action for you there! Hope you liked. Now on with this chapter. Read on!

xxx

THE DARK REALM

Jerry came out of the bushes and revealed himself.

Max: Dad!

He quickly ran up to him and the two hugged. Jerry started crying as he held his son in his arms. Mia and Casey smiled as they saw the two reunited. As the two pulled apart, Jerry looked up at Mia. Her smiled faded and she stared back at him with a guilty expression on her face.

Mia: Jerry. I'm so sorry-

She began.

Jerry: Don't.

Jerry quickly interrupted her.

Jerry: I heard everything. I forgive you.

Her smile quickly returned brighter than ever.

Mia: Right. Now all we need to do is think of a way to get the moral compass back to good. And then I'm gonna brutally murder Gorog.

Although she was completely series, she said the last part so casually that Max, Jerry and Casey rose their eyebrows and laughed a bit. Just then a figure came out from the bushes. He had blondey brown hair, hazel eyes much like Mia's and a fair complexion. He was wearing a simple grey shirt with blue denim jeans and block red trainers.

Mia: Carl...

Carl: Hey Mom.

Max, Casey and Jerry's eyes widened and their mouths dropped slightly as he said this.

Max: Mom?

Casey: I didn't know you had a son.

Mia smiled sheepishly looking slightly awkward.

Mia: Er... yeah. Everyone. This-

She gestured to Carl.

Mia: Is my son Carl. Carl, this is-

She gestured towards Jerry.

Mia: Jerry, someone I meant recently. This-

She gestured towards Casey.

Mia: Is my best friend Casey. And this-

She gestured towards Max.

Mia: Is Max. Jerry's son.

Carl waved.

Carl: Well nice to meet you all.

Casey smiled.

Casey: You too.

Max shrugged.

Max: You too man.

Jerry smiled and shook his hand.

Jerry: Nice to meet you as well young man.

Carl furrowed his eyebrows, looking somewhat confused.

Carl: What exactly is going on here? And where are we? Porter teleported me here without saying why.

Mia: Ah Porter. He probably thought I needed help. Bless him. We are in the dark realm.

Carl's eyes widened.

Carl: The place where the dark angels, your mortal enemies, live?

Mia nodded.

Mia: Yep. That's the one.

Carl rose an eyebrow.

Carl: Ook. And what are we doing here.

Max: Well Gorog, the master of the dark angels, kidnapped me so I wouldn't get in the way of his master plan.

Mia: I came up with that master plan. I went back to Gorog.

Mia said frowning.

Carl: Mom!

Carl scolded, looking disappointed. Mia looked down ashamedly.

Casey: And I performed the spell to complete the master plan. But we're all back on the right side now. And we have to figure out a way to set the moral compass back to good.

Max: Yeah.

Max agreed.

Mia: But in order to do that, first we have to bring it back to the guardian angel depot.

Max: Can do.

Suddenly a girl with long brown hair with a left side fringe and hazel eyes appeared behind them. Her complexion was very pale, almost ghostly, and she was wearing a strappy flowery top paired with long black leggings and brown leather ankle boots.

Girl: Count me in.

They all jumped. Mia looked at her and sighed, rolling her eyes.

Mia: Gwy! Don't do that!

Gwy smiled sheepishly.

Gwy: Sorry.

Mia: It's ok. Just don't do it again.

Gwy nodded and then both her and Mia smiled at each other, grinning almost manically and then they hugged.

Mia: So good to see you.

Gwy: You too Mia.

Mia: Everybody this is Gwynn. Gwy for short.

Casey: Hi Gwy. I'm Casey.

Gwynn smiled.

Gwynn: Nice to meet you.

Max: I'm Max

Gwynn smiled again and nodded.

Jerry: I'm Jerry.

Again Gwynn nodded.

Carl: And I'm Carl.

Gwynn smiled brightly.

Gwynn: Well nice to meet you all.

Jerry: So... What's are plan of action.

Mia: Well let's see. I can't go give it back because they'll have security waiting for me. You or Max can't because you're mortal. Gwy can't because she's a vampire. Casey doesn't know where it is. So that leaves Carl. You call Porter down here and get him to take you to the guardian angel depot to give back the moral compass. I'll get it out the safe.

Carl nodded.

Carl: Will do.

Mia: Casey, you work on a spell and see what you can find to reverse the spell you did on the moral compass.

Casey: Affirmative.

Mia: Max. Gwynn. Help Casey. Gather anything she needs and do as she says.

Max saluted.

Max: Aye aye Captain.

Gwynn: Ok.

Mia smiled.

Mia turned to Jerry.

Mia: Jerry. You and me are gonna go to the Windsor and make sure the residents aren't trapped anymore.

Jerry nodded and smiled.

Jerry: Ok Mia.

Mia went to the wall and painted a TV screen with her finger. Suddenly a keypad appeared. She typed in a code and a safe appeared. She opened the safe to reveal the moral compass in it. She picked it up and handed it to Carl. She then painted the TV screen with her finger again effectively making the safe and keypad disappear.

Mia: Alright everybody. Go, go. go. And remember, try to be sneaky. We don't want Gorog or the dark angels knowing what we're up to.

They all nodded and set about doing what they were supposed to do.

Carl: Porter.

Porter flashed down and looked at Carl. He looked at the moral compass confusedly.

Porter: That's the moral compass. Why do you have that? And why are you in the dark realm?

Carl: You teleported me down here.

Porter: Oh my bad. I must have messed up on the magic. I was supposed to land you in Waverly.

Mia: And here I thought you cared about me. I'm so gutted(!)

Porter looked more confused.

Porter: What's she doing here?

Carl: Explain later. Take me to the guardian angel depot.

Porter: But-

Carl: Now!

Porter shrugged.

Porter: Ok.

He then teleported him and Carl to the guardian angel depot. Mia rolled her eyes, grabbing Jerry by the hand and they then teleported to the Windsor. Gwynn, Max and Casey stayed in the dark realm to work on the spell.

xxx

AT THE GUARDIAN ANGEL DEPOT

The head angel saw Porter and Carl as they teleported into the room.

Head angel: Porter? What are you doing here? And why do you have your AIT assignment with you?

Porter: I'm not exactly sure.

Her eyes widened as she saw that Carl had the moral compass.

Head angel: The moral compass! Why do you have that?

Carl handed it to her. She took it looking suspiciously at him.

Carl: A gift from Mia. She says sorry.

Head Angel: Why didn't she come herself?

Carl: Because she knew she'd never get past the security you set for her next visit.

The head angel looked at all the security guards place around the room and tilted her head in agreement.

Head Angel: True.

She tried to move the arrow to good but it wouldn't budge. She frowned, looking confused.

Carl: Yeah. They're working on a spell to reverse that.

The head angel nodded.

Head Angel: Ok boys. Well thank you for bringing this back to me.

Carl smiled.

Carl: No problem.

He looked to Porter.

Porter: Oh I kind of get what's going on now. Mia went AWOL again. Right?

Carl nodded, frowning.

Carl: Right.

Porter: Where to now?

Carl: The Windsor. Let's see how Mia and Jerry are doing.

xxx

THE 13TH FLOOR AT THE WINDSOR

Mia and Jerry had just teleported in. Justin, Alex and Harper looked at them shocked. Justin and Alex ran up to Jerry and hugged him.

Alex and Justin: Dad!

Justin: What are you doing here?

Jerry: Mia and me are here to reverse the in through the out door spell.

Harper rose an eyebrow.

Harper: She was the one who trapped us here in the first place.

Mia: I know and I'm really sorry. I was wrong to do what I did. I was just... lost. I just don't know whom to trust anymore. There's good and evil but it's not exactly black and white.

The three of them frowned, looking at her sadly.

Mia: Justin?

Justin: Yeah?

Mia: I'm gonna need your magic to reverse the spell.

Justin: Ok.

Mia: Also. I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you guys.

Alex, Justin and Harper sighed.

Alex: It's ok. You're forgiven.

Mia smiled. Suddenly Jerry saw Theresa and walked towards her.

Jerry: Theresa. What are you doing here?

Theresa: Oh that's a long story that we don't have time for right now. I'll tell you later.

Jerry nodded.

Jerry: Ok.

Mia reversed her magic. Justin then reversed the spell, quickly pulling the wand out of his pockets and making the right motions with his hand. He said the spell and then put the wand back in his pocket. Mason tested it out and then came back up the stairs showing them that it had worked.

Mason: Hey it worked.

Justin and the others: Yes!

Theresa: Thank goodness it worked. I couldn't stand to be trapped here.

She then saw the look on Alex's face and put a hand on her shoulder apologetically.

Theresa: Er... Sorry Mija.

Alex smiled and then the residents of the 13th floor exited the building, via stairs or elevator, including Mia, Theresa and Jerry.

xxx

IN THE DARK REALM

Casey was sitting with a book in her lap, searching for spells. Max and Gwynn were sitting either side of her. Casey was frantically flipping through the book. She sighed in frustration and put it down angrily.

Casey: Urggh. It's no use. I can't find anything.

Max put a hand on Casey's shoulder comfortingly, looking generally worried about her.

Max: Relax. You'll find something.

Casey sighed, relaxing and placed her hands over the book palms down. She closed her eyes and started to meditate. When she opened her eyes, the book had turned to a page called reversing powerful spells. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

Casey: Yes! I found it.

Gwynn smiled.

Gwynn: I knew you would.

The three of them high-fived in joy. Casey looked back to the text in the book.

Casey: Right it says to say this spell here in a circle of 8 candles over a pentagram drawn in chalk with a bowl in the middle. It says to put hot water in the bowl and sesame seed. Once you've said the spell throw in mandrake root and if there's a small explosion, it's worked. Ok, so we're gonna need to go shopping. Who wants to go?

Gwynn: I'll go. I'll be faster.

Casey and Max smiled and nodded.

Casey: Ok.

Max: Just be careful.

Gwynn winked.

Gwynn: Always am. Besides, I've nothing to be afraid of. I am the monster that hides in your closet.

Gwynn grinned and flashed off at an abnormal speed, showing that she was a vampire. Casey and Max's eyes widened. Casey backed further to the wall as she was a little afraid of Gwynn as when Mia helped her before it was when vampires attacked her family. One killed her mom.

Casey: She's a vampire. A vampire killed my mom.

Max looked at her sympathetically.

Max: aww. I'm sorry.

He hugged her and then released her.

Max: Not all vampires are the same.

Casey nodded and sighed.

Casey: I know... It's just... hard.

Max nodded in understanding. Gwynn suddenly reappeared in front of them with bags full of stuff in her hands. She smiled.

Gwynn: Hey. I would of been faster, but I had to go so far for some of these things.

Max snorted.

Max: You've been like 10 seconds.

Gwynn: Exactly. I would of been quicker if I hadn't had to go to china.

Max rose an eyebrow.

Max: Right... Ok.

Gwynn rose an eyebrow.

Gwynn: Would you like to race me?

Max shook his head and shut up. Gwynn smirked.

Gwynn: Thought not.

Casey: Did you get everything.

Gwynn: Yep.

She pulled out of the bag 8 candles, a stick of chalk, a bowl, a kettle filled with hot water, a pot of sesame seed and a pot of mandrake root. She then discarded the useless carrier bag. Casey looked at it all.

Casey: Ok. That's everything.

Casey moved it all to one side and picked up the chalk stick. She drew a large pentagram on the floor. She then put the chalk to one side and placed the 8 candles around the pentagram in the circle. She the placed the bowl in the middle. She took the kettle and took a suspicious look at it before looking up at Gwynn.

Casey: Where'd you get a kettle filled with hot water?

Gwynn shrugged.

Gwynn: Someone's house.

Casey: But you have to be invited in.

Gwynn shrugged her shoulders again, this time smirking slightly.

Gwynn: A little hypnosis works wonders.

Casey shook her head and shook it off returning to the spell. She poured the hot water from the kettle into the bowl. She then put the kettle to one side with the rest of the used ingredients and picked up the sesame seed pot. She sprinkled it into the bowl. She then put the sesame pot to one side and placed the mandrake pot by the side of her as she sat cross-legged in the circle. She began the spell.

Spiritibus malignis. Ad te clamo convelli. Dico vobis opus feci dissolvere. Discedete et tacete semper. Relinque huiusmodi obiectum. Haec moralis circumdabit. Tene ferunt solve ducere. Relinque hoc obiectum nunc. Operari disperibunt. Non simus ultra Collectae. Relinquunt.

(Translation : Evil spirits. I call to you to be undone. I call for you to undo the work I've done. Leave now and forever hold your peace. Leave this object. This moral compass. And bring off the hold to your decease. Leave this object now. Work be undone. Let us no longer frown. Leave.)

Max and Gwynn looked on in wonder. Casey took a pinch of mandrake root from the pot and threw it in the bowl. There was a small explosion from within the bowl and smoke rose. Casey opened her eyes and batted the smoke away with her hands. Max and Gwynn rose their eyebrows in hope.

Max: Did it work.

Casey: I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see

xxx

A/N: I am so so sorry about the long delay. I hope this was ok. Read next chapter to find out if the spell worked or not? What do you think of Gwynn an Carl? The characters that are visiting from other shows. Gwynn is mine. Carl is not. Thanks for reading. After this there will only be one or two chapters and then this story will be finished with. Thanks again.

xxx


	10. Chapter 10: The last fight

Weba to Apt. 13B: The final countdown.

Summary: Mia has joined the dark angels but she has not become a dark angel as she and Gorog have hatched a plan to steal the moral compass and change the balance to evil. They then travel to find a witch who will put a spell on the moral compass so that it will automatically be set to evil by midnight unless Justin, Alex, Harper, Max and the gang can find a way to stop them.

Disclaimer: I do not own wizards of Waverly place or its characters. I do not own Wingin' It or its character. I do not own Young Dracula or its characters. I only own Mia, Casey and Gwynn.

CHAPTER 10: The last fight.

Xxx

Please remember to vote for what pairings you want!

Pairings are:

1. Malex or Jalex?

2 Mia x Max? (Miax)

3. Or Casey x Max? (Casax)

4. Mia x Gorog? (Mirog)

Thanks you so much for reading! Love you all!

Xxx

A/N: Sorry this is so delayed. I've been a little stuck. I've also been busy with college and my newfound social life. Joy (!) So yeah, I am really sorry I didn't get this to you sooner. Last time on this story Gwynn, Porter and Carl arrived! And we found out that Carl is Mia's son! Mia is forgive and they've given the moral compass back and freed Justin, Alex and Harper and the others from the Windsor and they've cast a spell to release the spell on the moral compass so it can be set to good again but did it work?

Xxx

THE DARK REALM

Casey, Max and Gwynn stood up as they saw Jerry, Mia, Carl, Justin, Alex, Theresa and Porter appeared. Mia waved.

Mia: Ok everybody done what they need to do?

Jerry: We freed Justin, Alex, Harper, Theresa and the rest of the residents from the 13th floor of the Windsor.

Justin: I'm Justin.

Alex: And I'm Alex.

Theresa: And I'm Theresa. Justin and Alex's mother and Jerry's wife. I feel the need to say both because you just can't assume now days.

They smiled up at her.

Casey: I'm Casey. Mia's best friend.

Gwynn: I'm Gwynn. Also a friend of Mia's.

Porter: I'm Porter. Carl's guardian angel.

Carl: And I'm Carl. I'm Mia's son. She's my mother.

Mia smiled brightly at him. Theresa raised an eyebrow, looking at Mia.

Theresa: You have a son? I didn't know you were a mother.

Mia: Er… yeah. I am...

For the first time ever Mia was rendered speechless.

Casey: Oh wow. Good work. You actually rendered her speechless. I was beginning to think it was impossible.

They all laughed. Mia's expression became serious once again.

Mia: Back to business. Everyone on the 13th floor at The Windsor has been freed from being trapped.

Carl: Me and Porter got the moral compass back to the Guardian Angel Depot.

Casey: The spell has been cast but we don't know if it works.

Mia raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Mia: Well we'll just have to see, won't we?

Mia created a TV screen. On it appeared the moral compass perched in the guardian angel depot. She reached through the TV screen and turned it to good. It stayed on good. She smiled brightly and they all jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. Once they had stopped bouncing around, they all hugged, smiling brightly. They had done it. They watched as light went over the world as it returned to the natural balance.

Alex: Yay. It worked.

The TV screen disappeared. Their expressions softened and fear edged on them as Gorog appeared in front of them looking furious. Mia looked especially frightened.

Mia: Gorog...

She whispered under her breath. His eyes narrowed and he looked at her.

Gorog: What have you done?

She stood up straight, trying to be brave and face her fears.

Mia: The right thing to do. Finally.

He narrowed his eyes.

Gorog: You'll regret that.

He lunged at her and the two began fighting. Alex, Justin, Max, Theresa, Jerry, Casey and Gwynn all tried to help her but dark angels came and they had a fair few to fight off so that's what they began doing in order to help Mia. Alex kicked one and then waved her wand at it. The dark angel turned into black goo and just became sludge on the floor. She cringed disgustedly at the black gooey puddle. Justin waved his wand and tuned a dark angel into a bunny right. He laughed as it began to hop around helplessly. Max waved his wand and turned one into a litter box. Instead of cringing like Alex, he smiled and muttered gross in a way that meant he thought it was super cool. Jerry and Theresa had to result to old fashioned human fighting and kicked and punched at any dark angels that came their way. They each threw one over the edge to the ground so far below. They seemed to be endlessly falling. Casey muttered a spell in Latin under her breath and a couple of dark angels turned into books. Gwynn flashed at inhuman speeds snapping dark angel necks as she went along. She also threw a few over the edge. She smirked enjoying what she was doing. Pretty soon very few were left but Mia was still fighting Gorog. She threw magic at him that came from all directions. She created a green energy ball and threw it at Gorog. It hit him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards closer to the edge. Mia tilted to her head, deep in thought. She ran at him and both of them fell over the edge. The others ran to the edge, their eyes wide.

Casey and Max: Mia!

They all watched as her and Gorog plummeted to their deaths on the ground below. They all stared in shock.

Xxx

AT THE RUSSO LOFT

They were all sitting in the Russo loft, grieving Mia's death. Their eyes were watering and they all had tears in their eyes.

Theresa: I can't believe she's gone.

Jerry: She was such a nice girl.

Porter: She sacrificed herself to save us all.

Gwynn: She was my friend. She made mistakes but she always fixed them.

Casey: She was my best friend.

Carl: She was my mom.

Max: I love her. Despite everything. I love her.

They all smiled sadly. Max looked down, putting his head in his pockets and walked out the door into the streets of Waverly place. He walked aimlessly until he ran into someone. He looked up and gasped as he saw who it was. It was Mia. His mouth became agape.

Max: M-M-Mia?

She smiled sadly.

Mia: Hey Max. It's me.

He hugged her. She quickly returned the hug gratefully.

Mia: It's so good to see you Max.

Max: It's so good to see YOU Mia.

Max seemed to have trouble getting the words out as he was choking up from happiness that she was alive.

Max: H-how are you alive?

Mia: Well-

She told him about what happened.

*Flashback Mia's POV*

I was falling and falling fast. I suddenly felt an impact and saw that Gorog had been pierced on a pointed top building through the heart. I quickly manoeuvred my body so that I fell to the side, missing the point of the building. I kept falling and falling for what seemed like forever. Suddenly I made a hard impact with the ground. I writhed around in agony for a second before I was still and everything went black.

Xxx

I woke up a while later. I'm not sure how long. All I know is that I'm awake. I felt that the wound on my head was still there and blood was trickling down. I stood up and dizzily walked through the streets of New York. I don't know how, but somehow, miraculously I found my way to the substation.

*End Flashback*

Mia: And there I bumped into you.

Max nodded in understanding. He then looked at the wound on her head, gently examining it.

Max: Let's get you inside. The others aren't gonna believe this.

Max walked into the Russo Loft a little bit ahead of Mia.

Max: Hey guys. You're never gonna believe who I found.

Alex: Who? The bogeyman?

Alex teased. Just then Mia walked in. They all gasped when they saw her. She smiled sheepishly.

Carl: Mom! How-?

After they had all come up and hugged her, Mia told them what happened. After she told them, she looked at Max and held his hand. He looked down at their hands entwined. The two got closer and closer until they kissed. They were cheers throughout the room. Even from Casey. Because she knew deep down that Mia and Max were supposed to be. Besides. She looked down at her hand intertwined with Carl's. She had Carl.

Xxx

Well. This is the end. I hope you liked this story. Please review.

Xxx


End file.
